KAGAMI MUST DIE
by Dian123
Summary: Temani kami, Kagami. Kami menginginkanmu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: CHARA KUROBAS ITU PUNYA FUJIMAKI!**

**Summary: Kagami diteror!**

**Warning: Anda bisa lihat nanti. Sadari sendiri!**

**Oh iya. Disini, ceritanya si Kagami SMP di Teiko!**

**Suatu Pagi, Rumah Kagami Taiga_**

"Gilaa... Badanku tidak biasanya sakit begini...," gumam Kagami sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan keran air dan mengambil sikat gigi serta pasta gigi, lalu mengoleskan pasta gigi itu ke sikat giginya. Diapun mulai menggosok giginya.

**_"Kagami."_**

DHEG!

Kagami membatu. Seperti suara Kuroko, cuma terdengar lebih halus dan... menyayat...? Lagipula, perasaan Kuroko tidak menginap di rumahnya...

_**"Kagami."**_

Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis Kagami. Alis bercabangnya mulai bertaut.

_**"Mati."**_

Sekarang... Seperti suara Kise. Eh, tunggu... KISE?!

Kagami menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Apa ini?! Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?! Kagami berusaha menenangkan diri dan melanjutkan menyikat giginya.

_**"Kagami."**_

_**"Harus."**_

_**"Disingkirkan."**_

_**"Dari."**_

_**"Dunia."**_

_**"Ini."**_

_**"Fufufu..."**_

**SMP TEIKO**

Kagami terus merutuk dirinya yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian barusan. Suara Kise dan Kuroko itu terdengar aneh. Apalagi, Kise dan Kuroko tidak ada di rumahnya. Apa jangan-jangan...

"UAAAAGGGGHHHH!" jerit Kagami.

_'Nggak bisa. Nggak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu?! Yang benar saja?!'_ pikir Kagami sambil memegang kepalanya. Ini gila. Ini gila. Itu menakutkan.

"Taiga." Kagami menoleh. Oh, Akashi. "Ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Kagami ogah-ogahan. Akashi tidak menjawab, malah menatap mata Kagami. Akashi menyeringai licik, membuat Kagami terperanjat. "Sudah kuduga," gumam Akashi. Kagami menatap Akashi bingung. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan," lanjut Akashi santai. Kagami terbelalak. "Kau sudah merasakannya, ya? Baguslah. Sebaiknya kau bersiap saja," usul Akashi pelan. Nada bicaranya berubah. Menjadi mengerikan.

Kagami memakan burgernya dengan tidak selera. Matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Aomine yang duduk di depannya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik Aomine.

"Ada apa, Kagami?" tanya Aomine heran. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung," jawab Kagami pelan. Aomine memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Aomine ingin tahu. "Aomine, apakah..."

"Hm?"

"Apakah Kise dan Kuroko ikut kau ke rumahku?"

"Heeee? Nggak, kok!"

"Tapi tadi pagi..."

"Tch..."

"Ng? Kenapa, Aomine?"

"Tadi pagi kau mendengar bisikan Kuroko dan Kise..."

"...!"

"Ya, 'kan?"

Kagami menatap Aomine yang tersenyum licik. "Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Sudah kuduga," bisik Aomine pelan. Kagami terbelalak. "Kau harus "

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!"

Dengan itu, Kagami meninggalkan Aomine yang menatap Kagami tajam.

_**"Matilah."**_

Kagami menutup telinganya. ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA?! MEREKA ANEH! APA MAU MEREKA? Tanpa sadar, setetes demi setetesair mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Dia sadar dia ketakutan. Dia mulai berlari pelan, melewati Murasakibara dan Midorima yang menatap Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis. Kagami terus berlari, berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Hingga diapun sampai ke sebuah tempat.

Halaman belakang sekolah. Halaman ini sebenarnya terkunci, sehingga tidak ada siswa yang bisa masuk. Konon, seorang siswa disini, atlit basket SMP Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya, ditemukan meninggal disini. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

KUROKO TETSUYA?!

Kagami melotot saat melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di hadapannya.

**6 JASAD MANUSIA MEMAKAI JERSEY BASKET.**

Dan nomor punggung masing-masing jasad itu...

Tidak mungkin!

Mereka itu...

PARA ANGGOTA KISEKI NO SEDAI?!

"Kagami-kun," panggil sebuah suara. Terdengar sedih.

"Temani kami, Kagamicchi."

"Kami mohon, Kagami."

"Taiga."

"Kagachin..."

"Kagami, tolonglah, temani kami."

Kagami terhenyak. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk. Anak itu mengambil gunting yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu...

CTAS.

CROOOT!

Darah mengucur deras. Kagami tersenyum.

"Ini yang kau mau, Kuroko? Aku akan menemanimu juga."

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Berikutnya, kita akan mengincar satu orang lagi."

"Siapa itu?"

"MOMOI SATSUKI."

**"Dia."**

**"Yang."**

**"Akan."**

**"MATI."**

...END...

Selesai, Minna! Serem gak? Oh, nggak, ya... Ya udah, deh... Oh iya, Kuroko dkk mau tanya, nih!

**"Kalian."**

**"Mau."**

**"Temani."**

**"Kami"**

**"Nggak?"**

Mohon krisar dan review, ya, Minna! Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2: Momoi

Seorang gadis berambut pink mengelap ingusnya dengan ujung bajunya. Matanya menatap nanar selembar kertas di tangannya. Sumpah, dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Semua karena isi kertas itu.

**Momoi Satsuki.**

**Mati.**

**Mati.**

**Mati.**

**Bersiaplah.**

Momoi tidak tahan lagi. Dia meremas kertas itu, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tapi...

Kertas itu kembali ada di tangannya secara ajaib.

Gadis itu kembali melempar kertas aneh tersebut.

Tapi, sia-sia saja.

Kertas itu, tetap kembali ke tangannya lagi.

Samar-samar, terdengar bisikan halus.

_"Momoi-chan~"_

_"Eheheh~"_ suara Aomine. Tawa yang aneh.

_"Kami menunggumu, Nanodayo."_

_"Cepatlah bergabung, ssu."_

_"Jangan lama-lama."_ Akashi. Dan nada suaranya terdengar... Sedih?

Momoi berjengit ngeri. Cukup. Cukup sudah!

_"Momoi...chan..."_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**SMP TEIKOU**

"Momoi-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Riko heran. Momoi menatap Riko. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Riko-chan, aku... Aku tidak kuat..."

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

Momoi terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah dia menceritakannya?

Baiklah. Cerita sepertinya lebih baik.

-Skip Time-

"HAH?!" pekik Riko kaget. Momoi membekap mulut Riko sambil merengut. "Eh, ah, maaf. Tapi, kau tidak bercanda? Mereka benar-benar MENDATANGIMU?!" tanya Riko. Momoi mengangguk pelan. "Aku takut. Aku takut...," keluh Momoi. Air matanya menetes. Riko memeluk Momoi sambil menepuk punggung Momoi lembut. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat ketakutan...," kata Momoi. "Mungkin kau **menyerah** saja." Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Riko itu, Momoi terbelalak. Dia menatap Riko nanar.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"T-Tidak, kok..."

Momoi menatap mata Riko. Bola mata Riko...

Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

Bola mata Riko...

Terlihat...

Aneh?

**Ruangan Guru**

Momoi mendengus kesal. Dia meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku itu di meja Sakurai-sensei. BRUK.

BRUK.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh.

BRUK.

Momoi bergidik ngeri.

_**"MOMOI!"**_

_**"CEPAT!"**_

Suara itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

SRET!

Sebuah bayangan melintas sangat cepat. Tapi, Momoi sempat melihat bayangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan wajah itu, sangat familiar.

Itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun?"

_"Kejar aku."_

"TETSU-KUN!"

Momoi melesat, mengejar sesosok pria berambut biru langit yang terus berlari.

Lari. Lari. Lari.

Kejar. kejar. Kejar.

Hingga, dia sampai ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat yang katanya TERKUTUK.

TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH.

Momoi sudah dengar beritanya.

Seorang anak laki-laki kelas 1 SMP, disiksa sampai tewas di taman belakang sekolah pada saat masa orientasi.

1 tahun setelah itu, teman si anak laki-laki itu juga meninggal di taman belakang sekolah.

Ah, tunggu sebentar.

Anak laki-laki yang kabarnya disiksa itu, adalah salah satu anggota kelompoknya di MOS.

Kalau tidak salah, namanya...

Kuroko Tetsuya...

"Ohayou, Momoi-chan." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Momoi.

"Momoi-chan, kami sudah menunggu," kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru langit, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia tersenyum cerah.

"Cepatlah, ssu!" desak seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning, Kise Ryota.

"Satsuki, itu. Gunting," ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, Akashi Seijuro.

Momoi menatap gunting di dekatnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian," bisik Momoi lembut.

Tangannya mengambil gunting itu.

"Sekarang, aku akan berkumpul lagi dengan kalian."

JLEBB!


End file.
